charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Moon Beasts
The Blue Moon Beasts are magical beasts that the Charmed Ones transformed into during the three nights of the Blue Moon. History When the Blue Moon appeared over San Francisco for a second time, which only occurs once every fifty years, it affected the Charmed Ones' powers, making them unstable and giving Phoebe violent and painful nightmares connected to her premonitions. When the blue moon appeared in the sky, they turned into wild wolf-like Beasts who attacked Whitelighters and Elders, partly because of their strained relationship concerning Leo and because they felt threatened by them. The Elders planned to assign a new Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones since they suspected (correctly) that Leo was the one who killed Zola, which in turn made him a threat to the sisters. When Leo confronted the new Whitelighter Danny to advise him against taking on the duty, Danny refused to listen. Moments after Leo left, the new Whitelighter was mauled by three savage beasts. When the Elders discovered him wounded, they immediately suspected Leo because he was the last person to be seen with him. The Charmed ones set a trap with the Crystal Cage to capture the beasts with another Whitelighter named Marcus as bait. Waiting for the beasts as the blue moon rose, the Charmed Ones suddenly turned into the beasts and attacked the Whitelighter. With his last ounce of strength before passing out, Marcus trapped the sisters in the cage. The Charmed Ones woke up the next morning inside the cage next to Marcus's body, and realized had affected them much more severely than believed. During the final night of the blue moon, the sisters were preparing to cage themselves when Leo (being possessed by a Possessor Demon) attacked them and went after the Elders. The Charmed Ones expelled the demon out of Leo. However, the Elders, not realizing this, transported him elsewhere. When the sisters started to protest, the blue moon rose and they tried to attack the Elders before Odin knocked them out. When they came to the next morning, they explained to Odin about the Blue Moon's mystical effects, but with it gone, the transformation won't happen again until another fifty years. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Limited Shapeshifting:' The ability to change between a human and a beast form. Blue Moon Beasts transform during the three nights of the blue moon and cannot control it. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess magically enhanced strength. *'Agility:' The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Just as the beasts, the Charmed Ones were able to survive the lightning bolts thrown at them by Odin. Notes and Trivia * The beasts were planned to be done with costumes similar to the Wendigo, but due to the low budget, the producers had to decide on computerized images given that the transformation would have been harder with there being three of them instead of one. Gallery Charmed706_220.jpg|Paige transforms into a Beast Charmed706_235.jpg|Whitelighter being mauled Charmed706_097.jpg|The Elders attempting to heal the Whitelighter Charmed706_253.jpg|The Charmed Ones trapped in the Crystal Cage Charmed706_523.jpg|The Blue Moon is rising Charmed706_530.jpg|The Charmed Ones prepare to attack an Elder Cha.jpg|The sisters transformed The Elders attack the Charmed Ones.jpg|The Elders attacks the beasts Appearances Blue Moon Beasts appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the series. Category:Magical beings Category:Magical Transformations Category:Pages needing attention